Je peux tout expliquer !
by jojo738
Summary: Daniel aimerait tout vous expliquer à propos de toutes ses "premières fois" avec Vala


**Titre : **Je peux tout expliquer !

**Rating : **G Tout public

**Paring : **Daniel/Vala

**Résumé : **Daniel aimerait tout vous expliquer à propos de toutes ses « premières fois » avec Vala

**Disclamer :** Comme d'hab quoi … rien à moi, tout aux créateurs/producteurs/… de Stargate

**Mots :** 583

**Note : **Défi Thief Forever (LJ : thiefforever) « Souvenir » / StarGate Ship (LJ : sgship) « Première fois ». Une pierre deux coup ;)

* * *

Si il a bien un truc qui me surprend ... c'est que j'ai réussi à écrire quelque chose  
J'espère juste que ça va vous plaire ;)

* * *

**Je peux tout expliquer !**

––––•(-• •-)•––––

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il s'était dit qu'il allait avoir des ennuis. …

Et encore aujourd'hui elle lui créait des problèmes

_N'était-elle pas la spécialiste pour se fourvoyer dans tous les pétrins possibles et inimaginable ?_

- - - - - - - - - -

La première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, il l'avait trouvé vraiment très belle …

Et encore aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait que rougir quand elle le surprenait à la regarder trop intensément …

_Il était un homme après tout ? Non ?_

- - - - - - - - - -

La première fois qu'il s'était battu contre elle, il avait mordu la poussière …

Et encore aujourd'hui c'était elle qui le mettait sur le tapis …

_Il ne cessait de répéter que c'était parce qu'il était un vrai gentleman, lui !_

- - - - - - - - - -

La première fois qu'ils étaient partis en missions, il s'était fait réprimander : « Concentrez-vous sur ma mission Jackson ! »

Et encore aujourd'hui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil pour vérifier que tout allait bien …

_Car chaque membre de l'équipe doit veiller sur les autres !_

- - - - - - - - - -

La première fois qu'elle avait voulu sortir de la base, elle avait du les supplier − lui et le général −

Et encore aujourd'hui elle devait demander au général

_A quoi bon ça servait de lui demandait si il n'avait pas son mot à dire ?_

- - - - - - - - - -

La première fois qu'elle avait passé une journée hors de la base, elle s'était endormie chez lui.

Et encore aujourd'hui elle venait passer quelques jours de temps en temps chez lui

_Entre simples amis …et en plus il prenait le canapé !_

- - - - - - - - - -

La première fois qu'il l'avait invité un restaurant, elle avait mangé avec tout le raffinement dont elle était capable

Et encore aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait que sourire en la voyant faire des efforts pour se tenir convenablement

_C'était qu'il aimait voir les gens manger !_

- - - - - - - - - -

La première fois qu'elle l'avait traîné − de force − dans un cinéma, il s'était endormi à la moitié du film

Et encore aujourd'hui il s'endormait − sur son épaule − après seulement 5 petites minutes

_Apparemment il les avait déjà vus …_

- - - - - - - - - -

La première fois que quelqu'un avait dit qu'ils étaient un charmant petit couple, il avait vu rouge avant de dire qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble

Et encore aujourd'hui il niait tout en bloc, mais il ne s'énervait plus, il ne faisait que rougir …

_Ça devait être à cause de l'alcool … ou de la température excessivement élevée_

- - - - - - - - - -

La première fois qu'elle s'était imposée lors de la visite trimestrielle chez ses parents, il lui avait fait la tête pendant tout le trajet

Et encore aujourd'hui elle venait, sauf qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de le demander

_Ses parents étaient si contents de voir qu'il avait des amis_

- - - - - - - - - -

La première fois qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, il avait été tout euphorique

Et encore aujourd'hui quand elle venait chercher du réconfort près de lui, il avait ce sourire plaqué sur les lèvres

_Il était si content d'avoir une amie rien qu'a lui_

- - - - - - - - - -

La première fois qu'elle l'avait embrassé, il s'était dit qu'il était vraiment fichu …

Et encore aujourd'hui il pouvait encore sentir sur ses lèvres son goût exquis et les sensations qu'il avait éprouvé …

_C'était seulement dû à sa formidable mémoire !_

- - - - - - - - - -

La première fois qu'il était tombé amoureux, c'était lors de leur première rencontre

Et encore aujourd'hui il sentait des papillons dans son ventre quand il la voyait …

_« C'est même pas vrai ! »_

- - - - - - - - - -

Mais chut ! C'est un secret …

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?


End file.
